


Caring for You

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: ourlittlesecrethoney on tumblr requested something cute that showed how Boruto and Sarada really care for each other. Hope you enjoy!





	Caring for You

Ever since the two started dating, about six months ago, their friends simply would never shut up about it. Sarada definitely took after her father in a sense of not liking public displays of affection, so she would tend to completely dismiss offhanded inquiries, and even refused to hold Boruto’s hand in public. As someone who aspired to be Hokage some day, she needed to make sure to have a clean reputation.

Boruto understood and respected this… well, to an extent. His playful demeanor definitely would get the best of him. One day, the 17-year-old blond was downtown with Shikadai, Inojin, and Mitsuki.

“Hey, Boruto, there’s Sarada.” Shikadai nodded forward, the opposite direction that Boruto was facing.

Sarada, walking with Chouchou while carrying a shopping bag, seemed to not notice her boyfriend.

An evil smirk spread across his face, “Guys, watch this.”

“That doesn’t sound good…” Inojin chuckled as his friend stealthily walked behind Sarada.

When the time was just right, when she was at just the right angle, Boruto swiftly wrapped his arms around Sarada and pulled her to his chest with a loud, “Gotcha!” followed by very noisy raspberries and kisses to her cheek and neck.

The Uchiha instinctively yelped into the sudden hold, ready to kill, until she realized it was just her boyfriend. Her face flushed red as she stood completely still, not reacting at all.

“Eh? Sarada? You okay, babe?” Boruto quirked his eyebrows up in confusion as he leaned over her shoulder to examine her face.

Then he saw stars.

Sarada reached around with an explosive “SHANNAROOO!” before sending Boruto flying back a good few meters. Angrily, she turned around, and stomped away from her now scared-shitless boyfriend, huffing as their friends burst into laughter. Even Mitsuki was smiling.

A few hours later, she received about ten text messages with apologies.

**Boruto: baaaaabe cmon talk to me. im sorry :(  
Sarada: You know I don’t like that.   
Boruto: but youre so cute how can i resist huggin you?  
Sarada: You’re so annoying, how can I resist punching you?  
Boruto: okay fair enough… how bout i make it up to you? date night, tonight. ill even treat ya to something better than burgers  
Sarada: Woah, not burgers? I’m in.   
Boruto: perfect :) ill pick you up at six?  
Sarada: That works   
Boruto: okay. see you soon babe. I love you.**

Sarada’s heart fluttered and she couldn’t help but to smile and bite her lower lip.

**Sarada: I love you too. See you tonight.**

“Huh? What are you smiling so much about?” Sakura chuckled as she balanced a laundry basket on her hip, “Texting Boruto?”

“Y-yeah…” The young Uchiha’s face flushed read, “Anyways, is it okay if I go out tonight? Did you have anything planned for dinner?”

“Nothing special. I don’t mind if you go.” Sakura smiled, “Just be home before midnight.”

~  
Their date went normally, after eating at Sarada’s favorite curry place, they ended up going to see a comedy Boruto’s had his eyes on for a while. Unfortunately, due to training with Sasuke and missions, he hasn’t had the time. It was probably one of the last showings, so he was glad they were able to see it. Because of the movie being release months ago, the theater was empty. Comfortable with being alone, Sarada nuzzled her head onto his shoulder about fifteen minutes into the movie.  This time, Boruto was blushing. He smoothly wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. The rest of the movie went like this – laughing at specific queues, making snide remarks for more laughter, and overall just being comfortable in each other’s arms.

It was now nine, and the brisk fall weather made Sarada shiver. Boruto immediately removed his own jacket and put it around her shoulders.

“Boruto, I don’t need it.” She chuckled, “Besides, I don’t live that far away.”

“Well, I was actually thinking maybe you would want to come over? No one’s home.” He quirked his eyebrows up in a suggestive manner, making Sarada roll her eyes.

“I’ll come over, but then you’ll be cold the walk over there…”

“You’ll just have to warm me up when we get there, then.”

~

Boruto fell onto his bed breathing heavily. Sarada turned to face him, panting herself. Once their heart rates returned to normal they immediately started cuddling.

“What time is it?” She murmured into his chest, too exhausted to move. Boruto turned his head towards the digital clock in his room.

“Just past 10:30, so we have an hour before you need to leave.”

“Mmm.” It was her tired way of saying ‘okay’.

After a few moments of silence, she glanced up at him, “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”  

“I’m sorry for punching you earlier.”

He snorted, “I deserved it. I know your boundaries, and I crossed them.”

“I know…” She sighed, “But I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. Do you forgive me?”

“If you keep doing what you did about twenty minutes ago, you could cut off my arm and I’d forgive you.” Boruto gave her a seductive smirk, Sarada playfully smacking his chest in response.

“Dork.” They both chuckled into the kiss she gave him, her thumbs grazing the scar on his right eye, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sarada.”

The two fell asleep, until the alarm on Sarada’s phone went off, signaling their night was over.

~

The next day, while hanging out, Shikadai, Inojin, and Chouchou couldn’t help but to smile as they saw Boruto and Sarada walking side-by-side. Sarada had her hands behind her back, Boruto’s in his pockets. They were smiling, talking about something the other three couldn’t hear.

“Looks like she wasn’t too mad at him.” Inojin smiled.

“It was probably the make-up sex.” Chouchou snickered while chewing on a consome chip.

“Careful, you’ll be the next one she punches.” Shikadai yawned, “I’m glad it wasn’t serious. Boruto’s complaining about it yesterday was a pain. He should know better, or at least be used to it by now.”

They all could agree, they were happy the two truly cared about each other.  


End file.
